cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir
|team = Red }} Vladimir, formerly known as Unlimited in NationStates, was an Imperial Counselor and Prefect of the Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order. He is now a retired Imperial Officer stylized "Officer Emeritus", he also holds the rank of Evocati in the Praetorian Guard. __TOC__ Biography August 2003-January 2006 Vladimir (then known as Unlimited) first became known during the August Revolution of 2003, when he helped Francos Spain to secure The Pacific against hostile counter-revolutionary elements. Due to his work in this field he was eventually named as the Pacific Surveyor of Foreign Threat in November - a prestigious Senatorial position. His main role during this time was gathering information relevant to the security of The Pacific, and this saw him gain high-level access to dozens of counter-revolutionary organizations, including the Pacific Army (later known as the Free Pacific Army, and later still as the Freedom Fighters) and the Alliance Defense Network. After early 2004 Vladimir began work on a number of further security operations directly coordinated by Francos Spain. While they had been in daily communication in the previous months in regards to security matters, Vladimir would later name this as the period that the trust and respect between the two men would fully blossom. It was due to this that, when Francos Spain resigned from the office of Emperor in July 2004, Vladimir was named as his successor. Vladimir inherited an Empire in turmoil. With Francos Spain, Poskrebyshev, Bertran Stantrous and InfernoIce gone, imperialist forces considered the collapse of the New Pacific Order as inevitable, and used the opportunity to mount an invasion unprecedented in its size and scale. Without the delegate seat secured, The Pacific was vulnerable, but after several days of fighting, the Pacificans claimed victory, expelling the invading forces. After spending a month securing the region, Vladimir embarked on a period of widespread reform. At the request of Poskrebyshev - Francos Spain's closest adviser - the New Pacific Order was dissolved, and in its place the People's Republic of The Pacific (PRP) founded. This new government made a number of important changes to The Pacific while maintaining the central principles of the Revolution. Notable from a historical viewpoint, it was at this time that Ivan Moldavi was first named a Senator of The Pacific, due partly to his tireless work in defeating the recent invasion. Over the following year The Pacific flourished, becoming a center of cultural, intellectual political and military might. However, in 2005, after a year in office, Vladimir stepped down in order to allow fresh blood and ideas to spread, appointing Mammothistan as the new Emperor. Vladimir continued as the Senator of Intelligence for the next six months, publishing Proper Francoist Thought on the second anniversary of the August Revolution. In January 2006 he stopped taking active part in activities of The Pacific, though he remained an honorary Senator for some years afterward. January 2006-Present In late January 2006 Vladimir played a role in founding the New Pacific Order on Planet Bob. He helped to design the first Charter of the Order and was subsequently elected to the First Alliance Council in February 2006. After his first term ended at the end of February he did not seek re-election to the Alliance Council and was appointed to the newly created position of Imperial Regent by then- Ivan Moldavi. As Imperial Regent, Vladimir served as second in command to the Emperor, macro-managing the day to day operations of the Order and speaking on the Emperor's behalf when he was not available. He stepped down from this position simultaneously as Ivan Moldavi resigned as Emperor in early September 2006, and was appointed Imperial Counselor by the new Emperor, Dilber. He held the position of Counselor for 1,260 consecutive days, the longest record of service ever in the New Pacific Order. In April 2007, in addition to his position as Imperial Counselor, Vladimir was appointed Prefect of the by Emperor TrotskysRevenge. Under his leadership the Praetorian Guard underwent a mass reorganization, quickly becoming a highly efficient, effective and respected department within the Order. The Praetorian Guard is charged with the internal security of the Order, a task which includes the preservation of the Order's Alliance Affiliation (AA) and flag. Since the reformation of the Praetorian Guard it has processed over 10000 nations as of late 2011. Vladimir also served as Senator of the Red Team from February 2006 and January 2007, and from August 2007 to November 2007. He was moderator of the Red Team forum for the length of its existence. Published Works Vladimir has published numerous theoretical, analytical and historical essays, twelve of which have been released publically. Proper Francoist Thought Proper Francoist Thought was first published on the 29th of August 2005 and is the first comprehensive document outlining Francoism. It detailed an analysis of the material conditions in NationStates and made a number of recommendations regarding revolutionary tactics based on this. The Slavery of International Rights The Slavery of International Rights was first published on the 11th of March 2007, as a response to popular assumptions made regarding the existence of international rights. It argued that not only did they not exist, but that they were not desirable, due to the apparatus that would be necessary in order to enforce them. What Is To Be Done What is to be Done: An Analysis of the August 2007 Coup was first published on the 16th of August 2007, two days after TrotskysRevenge reiterated his position as Emperor of the New Pacific Order and at the height of the turmoil surrounding the Moldavi Rebellion. It argued that Ivan Moldavi's ascension was illegal and that as such TrotskysRevenge had remained the legitimate Emperor throughout the incident. The First Edition was only published internally, and is still only available in the Order's internal library. The Second Edition was published on the 29th of June 2008 for public release, adding a new preface, addendum and corrected language errors. The Meaning of Freedom The Meaning of Freedom was first published on the 3rd of November 2007. Setting out the state of nature and its consequences. After an analysis of the basic forms of government it proposed that the only way in which true freedom could be attained was through an absolute sovereign. Vladimir has since clarified that while the piece was heavily influenced by Francoist works, it should not itself be seen as a Francoist analysis, and as such its conclusions are correct but incomplete. Five Days that Shook the World Five Days that Shook the World was first published on the 27th of January 2008, the second anniversary of the New Pacific Order. It is a brief history of the August Revolution - the 28th of August 2003 - through to the founding of the Order - the 1st of September 2003. An Introduction to Francoism An Introduction to Francoism was first published on the 17th of January 2008, the second anniversary of the New Pacific Order. It was published through the Order's weekly paper, The Pacific Press. It outlined the basics of Francoist Theory as applied to Planet Bob. Despotic Primitivism: Idealism in Decay Despotic Primitivism was first published on the 17th of August 2008, as a response the ideology developing around the alliance Vox Populi. The Morality of War The Morality of War was first published in the Francoist Papers on the 12th of November 2008. It sought to develop an objective view of 'morality' and apply it to the battlefield. The Outwards Spiral The Outwards Spiral was first published in the Francoist Papers on the 12th of November 2008 as "a materialist look at the stability of the world today and the reasons for it." The Great Patriotic War and You The Great Patriotic War and You was first published on Vladimir's CN-forum blog on the 9th of December 2008. It provides an objective account of the war and concludes by demonstrating why it can be considered a victory for the Orders. On the Nature of Absolute Morality On the Nature of Absolute Morality was first published on Vladimir's CN-forum blog on the 21st of April 2009. It looks at the natural implications of holding to and utilising an absolute morality in the political sphere. Thesis, Antithesis: the Story of a Great War Thesis, Antithesis: the Story of a Great War was first published on Vladimir's CN-forum blog on the 27th of May 2009. By taking a quasi-dialectical approach it aimed to develop a theoretical framework that would both demonstrate and explain history's cyclical nature, as it pulsates between uni and bi-polarity, and between relative stagnation and global war. Blog Entries Vladimir set up a blog with the intent of publishing less formal works with greater frequency. The Great Abyss The Great Abyss was first published on the 19th of November 2008. It provided a brief look at where morality comes from and how it affects the international politicl sphere and those in it. Common Sense CommonSense was first published on the 20th of December 2008. It launched a scathing attack on the idea of 'common sense' politics, arguing that it was a euphemism for circular logic and ignorance. The Divided Self The Divided Self was first published on the 20th of February 2009. It sought to provide a developed framework for the idea that individuals could have both an objective and a subjective self-interest in contradiction to one another. A Typology of Power A Typology of Power was first published on the 1st of March 2009. It laid out three types of power that one can hold on Planet Bob—influential, direct and structural—as a means to better evaluate who is doing what for whom. Rediscovering EuroSoviets Rediscovering Eurosoviets was first published on the 15th of April 2009. It takes a look at an article written by former New Pacific Order member Eurosoviets in 2006 and how it relates to Pacifican theory today. The Freedom Stratagem The Freedom Stratagem was first published on the 15th of April 2009. It explains the otherwise surprisingly hostile reaction of much of the international community to the long awaited release of GATO from their surrender terms. In Defence of Curbstomps In Defence of Curbstomps was first published on the 20th of April 2009. During the period the idea of 'curbstomps' -- wars with one vastly overpowered side—was coming under increasing attack; the article explained how and why curbstomps occur, and why they will continue to occur long into the future. Jam Tomorrow: It's Very Good Jam Jam Tomorrow: It's Very Good Jam was first published on the 23rd of April 2009. The shortest of Vladimir's blog articles, it is a simple attack on the Karma coalition's idea that they can do whatever they like today because they will change things 'tomorrow'. Welcoming New Friends Welcoming New Friends was first published on the 3rd of May 2009. It looks at the changing justifications that Karma used for its actions, as its ditched morality in favour of political expediency. Liberté, égalité, fraternité! Liberté, égalité, fraternité! was first published on the 9th of May 2009. It contrasts Karma's wider views to its views on the Revenge Doctrine, finding them to be inconsistent. Current and past positions within Pacifica Other Government Positions *First Alliance Council (February 2006) *Imperial Liaison to the Alliance Council, May 7, 2006 to August 2006 *Viceroy of the ABP, April 24, 2007 to September 7, 2008 *Viceroy of GATO, September 16, 2008 to November 26, 2008 Leadership Category:Vladimir Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order